


Bloody hands

by Chamy_Sammy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamy_Sammy/pseuds/Chamy_Sammy
Summary: It was the one on one tournament battle between students Pyrrha Nikkos and Penny Polendina, and it was never supposed to end like this.





	Bloody hands

She looked down at her clean hands and wondered if the blood she felt would ever go away.

Pyhhra looked up into the sky, dark and hanging from heavy panic.

The feeling didn't go away. The tingly buzz on her skin. She'd felt it before, in a position like her's, blood was a rather common sensation. The only difference this time, was that there had been none.

She had just killed a student. Broken remains scattered on the arena before her very eyes. Yet there was no blood.  
She was surdounded by hundreds of people, all of which had been cheering not five seconds ago, yet the world was entirely silent.

She had just killed a student.  
She, Pyhhra Nikkos, had just commited a murder in front of thousands of adoring fans.

She brought her clean yet bloodied hands to her mouth, not believing the scene as she felt, heard, saw it herself.

One of Penny's fingers twitched.

Her pupils dilated.

And a quiet whirring stopped.

She had just killed a student.

It felt as if her world stopped turning.

And just a few hours later, it did

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the entirety of RWBY in 3 days and im still not entirely over everything that went down in volume 3. So what better to do than write about it?


End file.
